


lover boy, good night

by dreamingrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Sharing a Bed, im new to this how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingrenjun/pseuds/dreamingrenjun
Summary: Just when Jeno's about to sleep, Renjun comes knocking on his window. At 4 am.or in which Jeno and Renjun cuddle just because.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	lover boy, good night

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic aaaaaa pls ignore any typos huhu hdjdjd i couldn't sleep so i wrote jenren cuddling instead unu i hope you like it!!

Jeno wonders what it would be like if he never picked up the habit of waking up at 3 am. Was it even considered a habit? Or was it just his body clock? He doesn’t think it’s insomnia because he passes out pretty fast. Also, he can sleep anywhere and he likes naps, so. Jeno couldn’t be bothered to figure out but anyways. It was annoying. Sometimes he falls back to sleep, sometimes he doesn’t. It’s also partly the reason why he ends up always arriving at school barely on time.

His friends stopped picking him up at his house because they also get dragged to Jeno’s almost-tardiness when they do. He doesn’t blame them, he didn’t like someone waiting for him whenever he zooms around the house, picking up his things and shoving them in his bag unceremoniously. He also didn’t like being pressured on a time constraint and god knows how much Donghyuck and Jaemin like rushing Jeno just because it riles him up. They were annoying like that.

Now, back to being awake at 3 am. Jeno’s currently staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. His digital clock letting him know that it was 3:52 am in a blinking red light. Jeno thinks it’s another night of being awake until 5 am but he hopes not. 

Jeno tamps down the temptation of scrolling through his phone because if he does, he’d end up getting no sleep at all. As if it was taunting him, his phone buzzes a couple of times, making him groan. The boy picks up his phone and drops it on his nightstand before rolling over to his other side, facing the wall now. It was probably just Jisung sending either a meme he found on Instagram or another senseless TikTok video. That kid was like a vampire, awake at night, and snoring through the day, and Jeno wanted to smack him.

Jeno pulls his blanket over his shoulder and nuzzles into his pillow, getting comfortable so he can fall back to sleep easier. A few minutes later, as he was about to enter dreamland, a knock on his window startled him awake. Jeno groaned loudly and ripped the blanket off his body.

He didn’t care if it was a robber or a murder, he will push them off his windowsill so he can finally go back to sleep. He hopes whoever knocked on his window knows that he’s grumpy whenever he gets rudely waken. 

He makes his way over to the window and pulls back his curtains with a scowl on his face. He was met by a beaming Renjun. Huang Renjun. In a hoodie that suspiciously looks like Jeno’s, paired with pajama pants. What the fuck?

Jeno stares at the other boy with wide eyes, _I must be dreaming now_ , he thinks, no way is Renjun outside his window in the middle of the night. Because everything Renjun related feels like a dream to Jeno. Call him cheesy or whatever but he thinks the older is very dreamy. From his soft pink hair to his lithe form to his cute little doodles on Jeno’s Biology notebook. Sue him, he has a crush.

Renjun just texted The younger _good night, Jen!_ four hours ago. But he also probably didn’t mean that good night message. Again. Renjun tends to text a good night message when he wants to stop socializing to watch something before he sleeps. Jeno whines about it but the older boy ignores him every time. 

He guesses tonight might be one of those nights where he’s especially clingy and needs a cuddle buddy (read: needs to cuddle Lee Jeno) for no particular reason. Renjun just shrugs when Jeno asks. Jeno had learned to stop questioning him about it. At least he gets to cuddle Renjun.

Jeno must have spaced out while staring at Renjun because the other boy knocked again with an unamused look on his face, “Let me in, dummy!”

Jeno shakes his head and slid open his window. His hands automatically find their way to Renjun’s waist when the older jumps down into his room, “What on earth are you doing here?” Jeno hisses at Renjun when the other giggled. His parents were asleep and he didn’t want to wake them up. 

He removed his hands from the pink-haired boy to close the window and to draw his curtains close. Jeno looks back to repeat the question when he sees that the smaller was now climbing into his bed with his shoes discarded on the floor. 

“Jeno, come here already, it’s cold,” Renjun fluffs a pillow and snuggles into the covers, “What were you doing awake, anyway?”

Jeno stares at Renjun blankly and walks over to the bed to yank the blanket away. He ignored the older’s small protest and proceeded to wrap the blanket around his form like a cocoon and plops down beside Renjun, “I wasn’t. You woke me up,” he grumbles sleepily.

“You weren’t, you opened the window as soon as I knocked,” Renjun yawns, tugging at the blanket, “Jeno, I’m cold,” he whines, “Spare some blanket.”

“No.”

“Spare cuddles then,” Renjun huffs. Jeno turns his head to see the older pouting at him. 

Jeno was flustered. Renjun likes to act cute to get what he wants but it was almost always directed at Jaemin or Jisung. Rarely at Jeno. But when it is, what could he do? Say no? He always had a hard time saying no to the older but combine it with a pout? Please, spare his heart.

Ears burning red, he freed his arm to push Renjun’s face away, “Stop pouting.”

“Give me the blanket then,” Renjun bats at his hand and tugs at the blanket again.

“No, you hog the blanket every time,” Jeno said grumpily but still let the other pull the blanket away from him. He ignores the tiny Jisung in his head that keeps on saying _whipped_.

Renjun lets out a tiny noise of success and snuggles under the blanket. This time, it was the younger who whined for the piece of big cloth. 

Jeno can’t help but scoff at the ridiculous situation right now. (Who’s he kidding though, he kind of likes the playful banter between them) He just wanted to sleep, but here he was, playing a silent game of tug of war with Renjun for the blanket. The younger eventually gave up and promptly rolled over to slump over Renjun’s small figure. 

It wasn’t often that the older boy came to sleep overnight at the Lee household, but they do have their afternoon naps whenever they decide to study at each other’s houses. They mostly end up doing more cuddling than studying but, sue him, Renjun is so tiny he fits perfectly in his arms.

Jeno feels Renjun push him away but eventually gives up and just lets him be. Jeno gets uncomfortable though, so he moves his body, so that his head is in the crook of Renjun’s neck, and wraps his arms around the smaller’s waist. Renjun squirms under him, tugging the blanket off between them and draping it over the Jeno’s shoulders. Jeno adjusts the blanket and stirs more into a more comfortable position for both of them.

He feels Renjun’s fingers carding through the younger’s hair. Jeno hums in content and turns his head such as his nose is pressed into the underside of the older’s jaw. 

Being with Renjun is easy. Everything is easy and comfortable. Jeno knows that there’s _something_ going on between them. He can see it from the way Renjun looks at him, he isn’t blind, and the way their touch always linger. But they haven’t talked about it. Yet. Jeno would wait for the older until he was ready to talk about it but for now, this is enough.

He thinks it’s okay to take it slow, they’re still young after all, with a year of high school left. There’s no rush and they have all the time in the world. At least, that’s what Jeno likes to think (he doesn’t like being rushed, remember?). 

But still, no matter how long he waits, his feelings for Renjun won’t change and he just hopes the other’s won’t either.

“Are you asleep?” Renjun whispers, caressing the back of his head.

Jeno tightens his hold around Renjun’s waist and just hums. The warmth radiating from Renjun’s body makes him drowsy and he’s pretty sure he’ll pass out soon, “G’night, Jun,” he mumbles into the skin of the older’s neck.

Renjun chuckles softly and presses a light kiss to Jeno’s hair, “Goodnight, Jeno.” 

And soon enough Jeno falls asleep, dreaming of starry eyes and soft hands.

\------ 

The next morning, Jeno woke up to Renjun snuggled to his side. He tried really hard not to wake him when he got up to go to the bathroom but Jeno’s mom knocked on the door to tell them to get breakfast downstairs.

They both went down with red ears and thanked Mama Lee for the pancakes. She just gave them a knowing smile and gave them both a pat on the cheek, announcing that she’s going to meet up with her friends and left the house to them.

If Jeno and Renjun spent the whole Saturday afternoon cuddling and watching movies, Jaemin and Donghyuck didn’t need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos nd comments r appreciated ^_^! i hope have a great day/night!! <3  
> twt: renhyuckno


End file.
